matrixpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Skill's
Agility This article is about the Agility skill. For information on training Agility, see Agility Training. Agility is a skill which gives access to various agility courses around Matrix. A higher Agility level allows the player's energy to recharge quicker. More obstacle courses become available as one's Agility level increases. Cooking This article is about the Cooking skill. For information on training Cooking, see Cooking Training. Cooking is one of the faster skills to train in the game of Matrix and is under looked by many. Many players don't use the benefits of the skill often as there is easier ways to obtain food and drinks through trade. However, the seed of the Fish, Meats, Ales and Cocktails that are moving from player to player all came from one player who decided to cook, prepare or make the particular food or drink in the first place. Though under looked, Cooking is a great skill for all players to train and is an excellent skill to train for players to become more self sufficient in acquiring food and drinks for training and other purposes such as Player Killing. Crafting This article is about the Crafting skill. For information on training Crafting, see Crafting Training. Crafting is a skill used by many in Matrix to help give them an edge in combat or make some quick cash. Players often use Crafting to make items such as amulets, armour which can enhance your fighting stats, or give you protection, as opposed to buying the items from other players. Firemaking This article is about the Firemaking skill. For information on training Firemaking, see Firemaking Training. Firemaking is a simple skill that goes along with Woodcutting, but can be used to accompany Cooking, too. Firemaking is easy to level as the experience given from each log is quite high. Fishing This article is about the Fishing skill. For information on training Fishing, see Fishing Training. There are many typrs of fish out there, just waiting for you to catch. Through the skill of fishing, you will be able to catch them all! Fishing is a calm, relaxing and repetitive skill, which is quite easy to raise. The higher your fishing level is, the faster you will obtain your desired fish. There are many fishing locations throughout Matrix. Fletching This article is about the Fletching skill. For information on training Fletching, see Fletching Training. Fletching is a skill somewhat similar to Crafting; however, it involves creating bows and arrows, and it is a great money making skill. Definitions aside, Fletching is the ability to make ranging equipment. Herblore This article is about the Herblore skill. For information on training Herblore, see Herblore Training'.'' Herblore is known around Matrix as being a skill that requires a large amount of time. If you plan to buy all your supplies from other players, you will look to spend millions in order to achieve level 99; however, if you plan to create and collect all your own supplies around Matrix, you may find yourself profiting. Some people choose to buy unfinished potions, meaning you only need to obtain the secondary ingredient, and get the bulk of the experience—however, the prices and amounts of unfinished potions will vary. Hunter This article is about the Hunter skill. For information on training Hunter, see Hunter Training. Hunter is a skill best described as "reliable." The training methods won't change because of some price swing in the economy, and the money yielded is relatively high, provided you have the level. With the massive value of implings and the sought-after power of chinchompas, it has remained one of the steadiest moneymaking skills around. You can trap, snare, and squash animals on your way to Hunter mastery, and the riches that lie ahead. It's certainly a tough nut to crack, but the rewards are well-worth the effort. Mining This article is about the Mining skill. For information on training Mining, see Mining Training. Mining is extremely easy to get a grip on, begin by obtaining a pickaxe which you can use. Next find one of the many mining spots dotted around the Matrix world, then left click your chosen rock whilst wielding or just by having a pickaxe in your inventory. Once you've mined the rock the ore that the rock was holding will now be in your inventory and the rock will change colour slightly, this indicates that the rock is no longer containing an ore. You can find out what ore is contained in a particular rock by right clicking and choosing "Prospect". After changing colour the rock will eventually respawn another ore which you can proceed to mine again. Runecrafting This article is about the Runecrafting skill. For information on training Runecrafting, see Runecrafting Training. Runecrafting, often abbreviated as RC, is a skill that allows players to create their very own runes. The concept is simple and easy to grasp, and is extremely profitable in the long run. Generally, the skill is very slow to train, but having a high Runecrafting level will allow you to make hundreds of thousands, upwards to the millions. Runes are used to cast spells using the Magic skill. Every spell requires a different combination of runes to be able to cast it, and some of them need multiple runes to cast. Smithing This article is about the Smithing skill. For information on training Smithing, see ''Smithing Training.'' Smithing is the art of turning metal bars into armour or weapons. As you gain a higher smithing level, you are able to make higher-level armour and weaponry. If you achieve a high smithing level, you may never have to buy armour again. You can also make good money from having a high smithing level. You can even make a profit from a relatively low smithing level. Thieving This article is about the Thieving skill. For information on training Thieving, see Thieving Training. Thieving is a very diverse skill. You can pick locks, loot chests and pyramids, steal from stalls, and even pickpocket certain people. All of these acts can be very rewarding; however, it's still dangerous as there are always characters on the lookout for annoying thieves. There are many tips and tricks you can use to your advantage when Thieving! When it comes right down to it, Thieving is a relatively easy skill to level and to train. The only drawback is that it requires constant attention, unlike other skills such as Fletching and Cooking, where you can do other things in the meantime. Woodcutting This article is about the Woodcutting skill. For information on training Woodcutting, see Woodcutting Training. Woodcutting is one of the most recognizable skills of due to the fact that there are tree's scattered all over Matrix. It is an ideal skill to start if you wish to gain some decent money at lower levels. Woodcutting is also a very profitable skill. However, you will have to get a high Woodcutting level to start earning some decent money; with some dedication, you could be earning millions. Other uses for Woodcutting are Firemaking and Fletching. With Firemaking, you burn the logs. They are wasted, but you gain experience for it, as well as levels. In Fletching, you can use normal logs to make Arrow shafts, and all other logs are limited to making various items that can assist you in Ranged, as well.20:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC)Pyro GoD